The Game of PASSEND
by Snakeshark196
Summary: In a world where Werewolves and Sharks roam together, is a dangerous place. Especially when that's not all is there. What happens when the people that are well known get trapped in a universe and must play the game in order to live. Traveling 16 dangerous places and different climates. You either face death or try to fight. 1st chapter is a Prologue. Rated T, for reasons inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything nor am I making an profit from it.**

**A new story that I had the idea for, for maybe since I was like eight years old. My first ever idea. So this will be a major focus. If you know the movie Jumanji or love Scooby doo and watched the movie Scooby doo and the Cyber Chase, its a combo of those two. No there will be no Scooby doo or Robin Williams in this story. Only TD people.**

**Rated T for some language and sexual content, with minor blood and lots of violence. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**PASSEND IS A GAME OF SURVIVAL. 16 EXTREMELY FRIGHTENING LEVELS AWAIT YOU . CAUTION IS ADVISED, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO FACE UNTOLD PAIN AND SUFFERING, TURN BACK NOW. IF YOU ENTER, PREPARE TO FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES, BECAUSE DEATH IS ****ALMOST**** CERTAIN. **

**FORESTS, DESERTS, SWAMPS, OCEANS, AND CITIES ARE THE PLAYGROUND. THE KEY TO SURVIVAL AND VICTORY IN THIS GAME WILL SOLEY DEPEND ON WHAT YOU DO. CREATURES OF REAL AND FICTION INHABIT HERE, MORE DEADILY THAN OTHERS.**

**ARE YOU A SURVIVOR? CAN YOU SURVIVE ALL 16 LEVELS? IT WILL TAKE COURAGE, STRENGTH, SPEED, BRAVERY, INTELLEGENCE, AND YOUR FIVE SENSES TO LIVE. **

**IF YOU MAKE IT, YOU LIVE. IF YOU LOSE YOU WILL DIE. YOUR CHOICE, ENTER OR LEAVE.**

* * *

**July 2000**

"Run, we got to keep running."

"I know, it...they're...everywhere."

"Yeah, but we have to make it," the first figure breathed deeply as he ran. "If we don't it's game over."

"I really don't want it to be game over," the second figure prayed as she ran beside her friend.

Two figures ran through the mid morning through a bared grassy field. The sky was pretty dark, only a slight light glimmering. It was approximentally 5:50am.

The two figures that were running could hear the sounds of various creatures all around them.

Figure one had a crew cut of black hair, as he wore a pea green t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with black boots and dog tags around his neck. "Dawn, we're almost there," he yelled.

It was too dark to see anything, but the second figured agreed, as she tried to keep up with him. She was shorter than him with blond hair, a green sweatshirt and black skirt.

"Brick," she called, kneeling over near the edge of the forest. "I need to catch my breath."

Brick turned and ran back to her. "Dawn. We're almost there," he held up an object in his hand. It was too dark to see, but it was sphere in shape. "Number 16."

"I know," Dawn said happily.

"Our nightmare of an adventure is almost over," Brick added, as he turned his head to the direction they needed to go.

_**Howling**_

"They're getting closer," Dawn gulped, "We should get moving."

"The way home, is over there," Brick said as he ran off, Dawn right beside him.

The two ran again into the forest, where dangers lurked around every corner.

The two had red faces, torn clothing, cuts and scrapes all over themselves.

"Almost," Brick said breathlessly.

Just then a long slender something slithered from the beneath the foliage and latched around Brick's leg. The young man was caught off guard and tripped, falling to his knees and face.

He looked over and gasped, "Noooooooo. I'm so close."

Dawn slid to a halt and turned to see Brick, she called out his name.

As the something slowly dragged the boy under the foliage to his certain death. He yelled, "Dawn take this. It's up to you." He threw the sphere to her, which she caught.

She could only watch as the something pulled him into the plants. He disappeared, not to be seen again. Tears ran down her face as she heard his blood curdling screams of anguish.

"Level 6," she sighed, as she turned back and ran and ran. Making sure not to drop the sphere, knowing it was this object that would save her. "I have to make it or else everything else will have been for nothing."

Out of nowhere more howling was heard. She was then attacked as a large hairy creature pounced on her, sending the girl to ground.

She screamed as she looked back into its dark menacing eyes, still on her stomach though. She had dropped the sphere and it rolled away. "Looks like it's over for me to..."

* * *

**4 Years Later...September 2004, Muskoka Ontario, Canada**

** 11:20pm **

Two people were in a row-boat rowing across a very large lake.

One was male and the other was female.

The boy used his strength to move the two of them across toward a deserted island. He had black pointed hair, with darker skin than her. He wore blue jeans and a blue T-shirt.

She sat in the back of the boat as he rowed it backward. She kept an eye out for other signs of life, so they could complete their mission.

She held a dark blue briefcase on her lap and she nearly squeezed the heck out of it. Making sure it didn't get away from her.

The girl had apple red hair in pig tails, with a flower in it. She also a red top and tan pants.

"Can't we just drop it off here and watch it sink?" she asked him.

He looked up at her as he continued to row, "No Zoey. We can't. We need to make sure we bury it deep, deep in the ground. Where no one will be able to find it."

"What if someone does Mike?" She asked.

"Have mercy on their soul," he said, momentarily stopping his rowing. "Especially if they start it."

Zoey gulped. "We lost so many people. So many."

"I know," Mike sighed, himself as he continued again, "Brick, Dawn, and the others were good people. Even if some were just cruel, like Scott."

Mike rowed the two of them to the island. Where they boarded the beach and they got out. Mike set the oars down gently making sure not to lose them as Zoey held the light weight briefcase in her hands.

"Where should we bury it?" she asked nervously.

"I came prepared," Mike said, as he raced into the boat and pulled out a tan fedora. He showed it to her and she sadly nodded.

"Do it," she said, as he placed it on his head.

He then shook his head and his face was different, "You stay here. And I'll take da game and bury it where no will find it." He smiled.

Zoey nodded as she stayed by the boat and Mike grabbed the briefcase and dashed into the dark woods.

"Be careful of bears," she warned.

He nodded, though she couldn't see it in the dark.

Mike as a different person, ran through the forest, sniffing the air for the right place. He had no shovel, but that didn't stop me.

About 30 yards away, Mike smiled. "Perfect." He dug a hole pretty deep and then dropped the brief case in it. He then used his hands to refill the hole with dirt.

As he was walking away, he heard howling sounds.

"You ain't goanna hurt no one else," Mike smiled as he ran off, the howling still going off.

Mike rejoined Zoey back on the rowboat. He pushed it off and jumped in, rowing back to the mainland. "We have to make sure no one finds that, EVER." He said as serious as he could.

Zoey nodded as they slowly made their way back.

* * *

**3 Years Later...May 2007**

** 11am**

A middle age man, approximentallly 30 years of age walked out of a skyscraper in Toronto. He had a big broad smile on his face. He had mid neck long black hair, as he wore a white long sleeve under a turquoise short sleeve. He had on pea green cargo pants.

He walked over to his convertible and opened the door, excited about the exciting news he just got.

"I can't wait," he said as he was about to get in.

He got in and sat in the seat.

"Chris old buddy," he said looking in the mirror, "Your big break is finally here. You are goanna be hosting the biggest, bestest, show ever. A parody of Survivor for teenagers."

"Total Drama Island?"

"Yeah Total Drama Isl..." Chris frowned when he did not repeat that. He looked into his rear view window and saw someone in their early twenties standing there.

Chris spun himself around and saw he had spiked hair and darker skin than him. "Uh...can I help you?"

"Yes," Mike spoke, "You are heading to an island in the middle of Lake Wawanakwa, yes."

Chris smirked and nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know."

"Not important," Mike said walking to Chris's door and peering down at him.

This guy was giving Chris the creeps.

"I warn you to stay away," he warned. "If you don't, you just very may be saying good-bye to life itself."

"Are you threatening me," Chris spat at him, "I know some good lawyers who can sue you for that."

"No," Mike said defensively, as he stepped back, holding his arms up. "I just warn you. Thinks will go sour for you if don't leave that island alone. Things are buried there that could potentially end you."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I don't know who the hell you are," he pointed at finger at him angrily, "But if you want to host the best upcoming show, then talk to the producers. Because I am not the one to post threats at." He started his car up and was about to take off but...

"Well at least heed my warning," Mike narrowed his eyes, "When you hear Wolf Howling, you are close and being close will put an end to you. If you do not follow the caution on the back of life."

Chris didn't have any idea what he was talking about. He sighed, "Okay, I will look out for whatever it was you were talking about. Now I am," Chris stepped onto the gas pedal, "out of here."

Mike watched as he drove away, "Your stupidity will be your down fall. Or else for those around you."

Chris just didn't care. He was about to host a show called TDI, a new reality show. But what he did not know were that the warnings would come to be true as the danger would be tremendously big in the near future.

* * *

**5 hours later, 4pm **

Chris now stood on a freshly built dock. He smirked at all the ratings he would get. Apparently this dock would be called the dock of shame.

He watched as the two cabins were built along with the main lodge and latrines.

"This is so goanna be sweet," he said to himself.

He watched as a yacht pulled up and dropped off a very muscular dark-skinned man. He wore an apron and chef's hat. Must be the camp cook, Chris thought.

The guy walked over and glared at Chris, "How dare my paycheck only be seven cents an hour."

Chris look confused before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh...yeah," she chuckled awkwardly. "At least you get paid more than the interns."

"By a fucking nickel," the cook yelled, nearly blowing Chris off his feet.

Chris just watched as the cook walked off toward the main lodge, that was almost complete. He shrugged.

"We're almost ready," an intern informed Chris. "We have everything up and ready."

"Good," Chris said, overseeing the work. "Because two months from now, we'll be airing the first episode."

The intern nodded.

Chris walked around and saw the progression going pretty well. They had already made a port-a-potty that would serve as a confessional. Chris looked inside and had to step back out it smelt so bad. He liked it.

He then saw the cabins and latrines doing well in their construction.

The Main Lodge was now complete as he walked up to it. When he entered, he found it empty, no workers around. The lodge itself still needed work, but the cabins needed more, so they took a break from it.

He walked to the kitchen. Where he sat down and just imagined what would happen this season. He already came up with some ideas for challenges, such as a Talent Contest and playing Paintball. So sweet those would be when he planned them out more.

_**Howling**_

Chris looks around frightened. "Where the heck did that come from?"

He got no answer. Then memories of what that creepy dude said came flooding back, beware of howling.

He shivered, as he cautiously exited the main backed into something, something rather large. Chris gulped as he turned and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" the cook bellowed out at him, "Only I'm allowed back here."

"Did you hear any howling?" Chris gulped.

"Yes," the cook smirked, "You when I scared the shit out of you."

Chris just narrowed his eyes at the cook, whose name Chris later found out to be was Chef Hatchet, or Chef for short.

"I heard wolf howling," Chris insisted.

"Yeah, sure you did," Chef rolled his eyes, "You can't prank the cook. Just because I'm new." He grabbed the host and kicked him out.

Chris just looked around and shrugged, must have been his imagination. He looked and saw that one of the cabins were done, apparently the one that would be the Screaming Gophers.

He smiled, forgetting what he just heard, "Now, get finish the Killer Bass and we should be set." He barked at the busy working men.

Chef Hatchet was looking through the kitchen to see how sturdy the cabinets were. "I don't get paid enough." He mumbled.

**Howling.**

Chef not fazed just snorted, "Chris you can't fool me with a recording."

But it was not a recording and it was the real deal. But it was not a wolf who was doing it. It was something larger and much worse and more ferocious. Something with claws, fangs, tentacles, wings, and a craving for human blood.

But lucky to Chris and the new built camp. No more howls were heard that day. Or two months later when the show aired and then ended. No howls. So naturally Chris forgot and things went swell for him.

He even made a few sequels for the show one being on a movie set with movie based challenges and one in a plane where he went around the world.

But he decided for the fourth season, they would return to the island. Where untold danger awaited him and the contestants that he has known for a long time now.

Because soon, the Game of Passend would be unleashed.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Well that's it. Just the prologue the real action is to come. **

**The RI contestants will only have a slight role in here. It's goanna be like season 4 is being replaced with something else. Which you'll see next chapter.**

**I hope you liked. Tons of questions, hopefully they'll be answered in the future. **

**What you'll be seeing soon, Snakes, Ghosts, Zombies, and more. **

**Second chapter coming soon. **


End file.
